


Lick

by Mythdefied



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Spander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander had never thought that licking could be a turn-on for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

Licking. Xander had never thought that could be a turn-on for him, unless it was in an obvious place, but just...being licked. There. Warm and wet, tongue sliding up his neck, lingering at his rapid pulse before moving back down. And weren't vampires supposed to be cold? Not having of the warm lips on his skin, the even warmer tongue. But Spike was warm, and comfortable sprawled out on top of him. Not that Xander was admitting to that. In fact there was so much here his brain and good sense had run screaming from long minutes before, when he'd started to panic at the first lick. Spike was dead weight though, pinning him down to the bed under wiry muscle, the edge of his duster brushing Xander's bare ankle.

Another long, slow lick and Xander shivered, drawing in a shuddering breath. The panic had receded so quickly, too quickly maybe, but that was another thing he was Not Thinking About, right above, "Spike smells good," and about two steps below, "Spike's tongue gets me hard." Because it did, had by the third lick, and Xander refused to follow that thought in any detail. Instead he concentrated on other things, the surprisingly soft feel of bleached hair against his chin, the brush of a silk shirt against his stomach where his own shirt had hiked itself up, the tight grip of hands around his wrists, pinning his arms back against the pillow, another soft, heated lick up the side of his neck, skin oversensitive now, tingling.

His eyes kept trying to drift shut; his body wanted to move, push up against Spike, find some friction, but Xander wasn't about to go there. Not that far. It was bad enough he was just...lying there, letting Spike do...this.

Breath ghosted over Xander's neck, cooling the damp skin and sending a hard shudder through him. Xander gasped.

"You taste...." Spike didn't finish.

Xander jerked his wrists, movement only slight under Spike's grip. "That hurts," he said, voice too rough to be his.

A soft chuckle, lips brushing over his pulse. "Then why's the chip not going off?"

Slick, wet tongue, sliding over his skin again and Xander couldn't hold back the groan, broken as it escaped his lips.

His eyes closed.


End file.
